


Kasai

by RenTDankworth



Series: From the Shadow to the Moon - TsukiKageWeek2016 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day #6, Español | Spanish, Ficlet, Fire, M/M, Medieval Japan AU, TsukiKageWeek2016, TsukkiKage Week, TsukkiKageWeek2016
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Kageyama Tobio nunca creyó que su juramento sería cumplido al pie de la letra.





	

El calor es abrasador, y respirar se le dificulta cada vez más con cada segundo que pasa, puede sentir el humo entrar por sus fosas nasales y el ardor que este produce en sus pulmones.

La sangre continúa fluyendo a un ritmo considerable y preocupante, y su cabeza se siente pesada por el mareo que le produce el estarse desangrando con cada segundo.

 _Huye tú…,_ esas palabras continúan en su seca boca y sus brazos siguen resintiendo el peso de alejar al rubio para que sea el único que sobreviva.

_Duele tanto…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kasai -** **火災**

**.**

**.**

El fuego continúa consumiendo todo a su paso, y las estructuras crujen antes de caer y ser reducidas a cenizas; Kageyama intenta caminar hasta el altar que hay dentro de la residencia para pedir perdón por sus errores y pecados, para pedir por un descanso eterno y tener la oportunidad de encontrar a Tsukishima en algún futuro.

Le duele el cuerpo, y respirar es cada vez más difícil; siente que su vida se extingue poco a poco con cada paso que da, y la sangre obstruye sus vías respiratorias. Está mareado, y apenas si distingue lo que ve frente a él.

Al menos había logrado salvar al heredero como prometió que haría durante todo el tiempo que le fuera permitido vivir, y aunque las lágrimas cayendo de esos ojos color miel y tan grandes le parece la peor escena que puede ver en toda su vida, no se arrepiente de haber dejado atrás al Tsukishima menor si con eso logra obtener una redención por haber dedicado casi toda su vida a matar por órdenes de sus amos.

.

—Prometo proteger la vida de mi Señor con la mía —su voz suena segura—. Prometo proteger a mi Señor, aunque el cielo se caiga, y el fuego consuma todo.

La ceremonia termina cuando el patriarca Tsukishima lo ordena como un guardia más y le pide que se levante; los asistentes aplauden ante el nuevo caballero que protegerá la vida de sus gobernantes y al que les ha entregado su existencia entera.

.

Los recuerdos son borrosos, y una floja sonrisa aparece en sus labios antes de que su cuerpo caiga de manera pesada contra el piso y un charco carmesí se empieza a formar a su alrededor.

Kageyama intenta arrastrarse, sabe que está cerca de llegar al altar, pero su armadura le impide moverse con la libertad que quisiera, y su cuerpo se siente demasiado pesado como para poderse mover con el único brazo que le queda.

.

El azabache siente un fuerte aroma a sangre y madera quemada, pero su vista ya no distingue nada y su cabeza y cuerpo apenas si le responden.

Siente frío, y los recuerdos de toda su vida golpearle de manera violenta mientras su vida se le escapa entre los dedos y su existencia y juramento cobran sentido.

Había prometido cuidar de su Señor, aunque la vida se le fuera en ello, y no había podido cumplir ese juramento en su totalidad, pues su Señor había sido asesinado antes de que pudiese hacer algo, y él se vio obligado a sacar a Akiteru y Kei del palacio antes de que esos criminales cumplieran con la misión que se les pidió.

El hermano mayor decidió sacrificarse al ver que no tenían escapatoria por el camino que estaban siguiendo, y Kageyama se vio obligado a huir con él único sobreviviente y asegurar que siguiera viviendo aun si eso le costaba la vida o el ser odiado por Kei.

_Huye tú…_

En sus labios sigue saboreando esas últimas palabras, y en su mente sigue recordando las lágrimas del menor al que, sin necesidad de palabras, le pidió que siguiera viviendo por su familia.

—Duele… —se queja el azabache antes de soltar una larga carcajada triste.

.

_Prometo protegerte, aunque el cielo se caiga, y el fuego lo consuma todo a su alrededor._

Kageyama Tobio nunca creyó que ese juramento sería cumplido al pie de la letra; pues la lluvia no deja de caer, y el fuego ha consumido todo a su paso.


End file.
